Friendship lessons/Films
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls :'Twilight Sparkle': ''The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere. You can seek it out. Or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. :... :Principal Celestia: I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :'Sunset Shimmer': ''Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down. :Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have ''all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them.'' The friendship lesson for this film is written by Sunset Shimmer. ::Dear Princess Twilight, :Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. :::Your friend, :::Sunset Shimmer ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :'Sunset Shimmer': This isn't the way! ''I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! :Midnight Sparkle: Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want! :Sunset Shimmer: No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all... :noises :Daydream Shimmer: ...the Magic of Friendship! :... :Daydream Shimmer: Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me. :... :Sci-Twi: I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time. :... :Fluttershy: Still no word from Princess Twilight? :Sunset Shimmer: Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us. The alternate ending seen on the DVD also provides these lessons: :Sunset Shimmer: It's actually kinda nice to know I have someone at CPA I have so much in common with. :Sci-Twi: And it's nice to know that CHS is a place where I can always find the Magic of Friendship. :Sunset Shimmer: I bet you'll be able to find it at Crystal Prep pretty soon, too. :... :Sunset Shimmer: Actually, I've been thinking about it. I know the magic in Equestria's dependable, but there's something cool about not knowing what it's gonna do next. :Rarity: Oh. Well, that's certainly the case here. :Sunset Shimmer: And after everything we just went through, I feel like ''not knowing something isn't always so bad. It gives ya something to work for.'' :Rainbow Dash: So, what're you saying? :Sunset Shimmer: Equestria has a magic all its own. But this place does, too. Someone has to figure out how it works here and it may as well be me, so... I guess I'm saying... I've decided to stay. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree :'Sunset Shimmer': Yes, last time I turned into something amazing, but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too. ''So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I can help you, Twilight. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too. But not if you run away. :... :Sunset Shimmer's voice: Twilight, listen to me! You are in charge! :Rarity's voice: You are a light, darling! A force for good! :Rainbow Dash's voice: Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt! :Pinkie Pie's voice: We're here for you, Twilight! :Applejack's voice: And we'll be here, no matter what! :Fluttershy's voice: We believe in you! :Sunset Shimmer's voice: You... are not... Midnight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: No! I... am... Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is... the Magic of Friendship! :... :Gloriosa Daisy: I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had. Then instead I've made it the worst. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich. :Principal Celestia: No. It's not. This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included. :Vice Principal Luna: Why do you think we wanted our students to come here? :Twilight Sparkle: We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away! If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past. :Sunset Shimmer: And maybe we can get them to help save it! :... :Gloriosa Daisy: Thank you. For everything. Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place... :Rainbow Dash: Hey, don't sweat it, it's kinda what we do. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic :'Rarity': I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Preppers here helped me to realize that ''competing ''against one another was getting us nowhere.'' :Lemon Zest: And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it. :Sour Sweet: But that's not who we are. Anymore. :Rarity: The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song. :Sugarcoat: Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic No friendship lesson stated, since the story continues in the following special. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic :'Starlight Glimmer': Hmm. That is a toughie. Guess my advice would be to ''just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that ''might happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that are happening.'' :... :Starlight Glimmer: I understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is gonna make you feel better, but it's not! Please don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life. A friendship lesson is also given through a journal entry written by Princess Twilight, which is read out loud by Sunset Shimmer. ::Dear Sunset, :Some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere! ''My Little Pony The Movie :'Tempest Shadow': Why are you saving me? :'Twilight Sparkle': ''Because this is what friends do. ... :Tempest Shadow: Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier. :Tempest Shadow: sighs But, um... my horn. :Twilight Sparkle: You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship :'Sunset Shimmer': I wasn't mean to her at all! :'Trixie Lulamoon': But ''maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice. :... :Sunset Shimmer: I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship :'Rarity': ''I got carried away and let this stupid parade become the only thing that mattered to me! And I let Vignette manipulate me with false flattery into forgetting what ''really matters – my friends.'' :Applejack: Come on, now. Your talent puts you so far beyond the need for flattery. :Rarity: Stop flattering me! I've not finished apologizing! breathes I'm sorry I lost sight of why we applied for jobs here in the first place. :Applejack: And I'm sorry I got jealous. All this time I thought I was bein' honest with you about not likin' Vignette. I wasn't bein' honest with myself. :... :Applejack: You do realize if we stop the parade, no one will see all your hard work. :Rarity: Someone reminded me that none of that matters without my friends. :... :Rarity: No amount of online success is worth it without my real life friends to share in it! :... :Rarity: It's not a bad thing to want to be better, but not at the expense of other people. And especially not your friends. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown :'Twilight Sparkle': I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. :'Rainbow Dash': ''I learned we don't have to go looking for trouble. Just have to be there for each other when it finds us. :... :Twilight Sparkle: Whatever the seven of us are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass :'Sunset Shimmer': ''When I did things alone my way, I realized having a perfect day wasn't perfect without... you. :Pinkie Pie: Awwww. :... :Sunset Shimmer: Your fans don't want perfection. They just want to see you rocking out and having fun. Sometimes, the flaws and silly mistakes ''are what makes the experience perfect. That's the best part about seeing live music. And it's the best part of being friends.'' Category:Lists